Recent History
__TOC__ This is a history of important events that happened on our server since its split from Forgotten Realms history canon at year 1374. For a history of canon-FR events that happened prior this date, see here. 1374 / Year of Lightning Storms (2007) Eleasias *6: The Daemonfey destroy the temple of Lathander in Myth Drannor (FORT VANCING) killing most of the Clerics, a few escape through a portal (Farthest Reach) *10: The Zhentarim become aware of the Daemonfey presence in Myth Drannor (Farthest Reach) *13: Sarya summons Malkizid to Myth Drannor *19: The Crusaders uncover the portal network Sarya used to move her army to Myth Drannor. *19: Devils from Myth Drannor appear around Deepingdale *22: Seiveril begins sending his army to Deepingdale through Cormyr to resupply *29: Seiveril’s army arrives in Deepingdale with the support of a group of hero’s who thwarted an ambush set up by some drow. Eleint *10: Hero's of Highmoon learn News of a Zhentilar army marching on Shadowdale. Seiveril splits his army sending most of it to Shadowdale but leaving some troops in Deepingdale *12: Seiveril army skirmishers with the Zhentilar army advancing on Shadowdale *12: A group of hero's stop an Undead Zhent Skymager named Malthazar from using an undead army full of Shadowdales deceased loved ones against them *16: The Crusader army and its Dale allies mount a night attack on the Zhentilar army and route them *18: A small Group lead by Theis Brand Fallenleaf is captured by Drow and Sent to the Stormking's secret prison camp in the Thunder peaks. Also the Avariel Avarie and Marah Nulilie are captured. They later manage to escape and chart the location of the camp. Marpenoth *1: Sarya meets with Maalthiir and Sembian Borstag Duncastle High master of Ordulin and forms alliance with them against the elven army (Farthest Reach) *3: Sembias mercenary army occupies Battledale. *8: Sarya meets with Maalthiir for a third time; Maalthiir informs Sarya that he has no intention of honouring his agreement with Fzoul. He refuses to move his army into Mistledale and then attempts to kill Sarya *10: Sarya uses an army of Demons, Yuggoloths and Devils to attack the first lord’s tower in Hillsfar. Maalthiir has fled the city Sarya leaves the First Lords Tower a smoking ruin. *11: A Daemonfey army attacks Hillsfar's army at the Standing Stone *12: Sarya orders the Standing Stone destroyed and allies with Jezz the lame and the drow of Cormanthor *15: The Daemonfey raid the Crusade encampment at Semberholme but are repulsed *16: A battle is fought several days west of the city of Hillsfar between the army of Zhentil Keep and a brigade of Hillsfar’s Red Plumes mercenaries. The battle ends with the annihilation of the Red Plume brigade; Scyllua Darkhope continues her march on the city of Hillsfar *17: Fzoul issues his terms to Hardil Gearas High Warden of Hillsfar *18: The elves and their human allies fight 2000 Fey'ri and a number of ancient Golems and the Arch devil Malkizid in the Vale of Lost Voices. The elves suffer severe casualties *19: The battle for the Vale of Lost voices rages for second day. During battle Seiveril calls on Guardians of the Vale to rise from their tombs and fight the Daemonfey. Malkizid almost kills Seiveril but is forced to return to his homeplane. The Fey’ri army withdraws from the Vale *26: The crusade reaches Myth Drannor *28: The elven crusaders and their Dale and allies Led by Lord Zac Metherein and the half-drow Eilistraaean priestess Line Webber drive the Daemonfey out of Myth Drannor. Sarya and the Undead skymage Malthazar are killed during their escape 1375 / Year of Risen Elfkin (2008) Kython *31 First reporting of shadowless in Yulash and the beginning to a well thought out plan of ascension by Lord Shade. Marpenoth *30- First sighting of a Calling Circle associated with the Fury. 1376 / Year of The Bent Blade (2009) Hammer *18- The lich Alharan Vanholm cursed the peaceful village of Beleweth after having been released by seven adventurers. Two, Wulf and Priotess, slay the lich after receiving aid from the hin temple. Alturiak *21- A large scale calculated plan is developed to ensure Lord Shade fails. Each meet with varying degrees of success but it is generally agreed the actions of those involved eventually lead to the defeat of Lord Shade. Ches *1- The city of Shade is infiltrated and it's mythallar damaged. The enclave shifts into the shadow plane to escape. *8- Sharrans send a force into the shadow plane to destroy the city of Shade. It's mythallar is completely destroyed by the combined actions of Alasia Shadowtouched and the Archdruid Cerin Te'les. Tarsakh *25 An Army of Orcs from the Dragonspine Mountains by way of teshwave desended upon Yulash whom Half Orc Guards were in on the invasion attempt and the idea of using Yulash as a base for a new Orc Nation. The Orc's were turned back when their leader Vugdush was wounded and forced to flee and the banites from the temple joined in the adventurers fighting the orc's to free the city. Category:Timeline Category:Setting&Lore